weirdcommunityfandomcom-20200215-history
Ki Manipulation
Introduction Ki Manipulation is a amazing abilitie, that everyone must learn if want to learn any kinesis. Ki is the energy from all living things. There exist three types of Ki: -''' Radical Ki': This is what we will be teachning here. This type allow you more control of your ki, you will learn how to shape it, control it naturally, blast it, empower it. And basically it allows you to do lots of DBZ techniques. This ki is more movable. - '''Tradicional Ki': This is the type of ki you feel in your body when you're practising tai chi qi gong, chi kung, aikido, karate, Tai Know Do, etc. It can be extremely powerful. - Eccentric Ki: This is a mix of both ki's. There is no information about this, you will need to learn it for yourself, after mastering tradicional and radical you should try to combine them like ying yang, and if you do it sucefully this amazingly strong and hard to control because you always need to mantain the 50/50 of each ki. Theorics With Ki Manipulation you can create make blasts of ki that will send your opponent back and depending on the strength of the attack, and this is serious, they can explode of die. When you attack someone with Ki, the Ki must go throught the opponent and that will act as a sonic boom that will have effects on their ki, depending on the strenght of the attack. Lots of times people answer me what's the color of ki, ki is the colour you want it can be blue, green, white, grey, you can chose it and change it with your intent. Training I will divide this Ki Manipulation Training into three parts begginer techniques, intermediate techniques and advanced techniques. You need to train a lot and follow the respective order of training. If you want just to learn ki to learn kinesis, bending or other abilitie that uses ki, if you learn the begginer techniques is enought, but if you are here to develop just ki and use it in combat you can learn everything that's here. Good Luck! Begginer Techniques Note:You should follow the respective order. ''' Feeling Ki' ' ' First, you must know that your ki is flowing through you at all times. You must believe that it is really there. If you don't believe, you will never be capable of using ki. First, start meditating. Make sure you are doing the ki breathing exercise given above. Then, focus completely on your Tan Tien. Realize that you ki is stored there and focus on it. Visualize it starting to glow. You might start to feel tingly at this point, that is your ki. Try to concentrate completely on the ki. Now, tell the ki to move to your hands. Visualize it moving to your hands. Tell it in your mind to go to your hands. If you can't get it, try focusing on your hands. It should go there. Now try sending to to every spot in your body. You definately need to master this technique before going on. It might take you a week or two, or maybe even a few days. ' KI Breathing' ' This is a simple technique that will replenish lost ki, and get rid of negative, used up energy. To start out, get into a comfortable position. Start taking deep breaths - in through the nose, out through the mouth. Picture your body as an empty shell, and when you breathe in, visualize fresh ki flowing through the air, into your nose, and into your body, filling it up. Picture your dan tien glowing brighter and brighter. When you breathe out, visualize the negative, used up energy (I picture it as black) leaving through your mouth. When you feel that your body is filled with fresh new energy, you are done Ki Ball' Get comfortable and relax and clear your mind (do the best you can) then put your hands out in a cupped position and visualize (imagine) a ball of energy slowly forming in between your hands getting bigger and bigger, you have made a ki ball if your hands become hot, tingly, or throbbing. You can too visualize energy coming from you Dan Tien up to your chest and into your arms and hands, and finnaly into the ki ball. ' Grounding' Grounding is a technique just like Ki breathing, only it's done differently and Ki breathing is a little bit better to do. To start out, get in a comfortable standing position. Now, visulaize roots shooting out of your feet and burrowing into the ground, where they tap into the earth's energy supply and start absorbing energy. Picture the roots sucking in energy given by the earth, and taking the energy up, through your legs, and into your body and being stored in your dan tien. Breathe deeply, in through your nose, out through your mouth. When your breathe in, visualize fresh energy intering your body through the roots, and when you breathe out, visualize the used up energy leaving through your mouth. When you feel your energy is full and replenished, you are done. ' Spirit Up' Visualize your body filling up with pure, blue Ki. A bit like a bottle gets filled up with drink, if you like. Continue this until your whole body is 'full'.This will improve the energy flow in your body making it easier to move energy around. ' Ki Flame ''' '''Visualize a ball of blue Ki in your tan-tien. The more you want to power up, the bigger the ball should be.Put your arms up in the air with clenched fists.Now you have to thrust your elbows downwards so it is you are elbowing domeone, but vertically. While doing this, visualize the Ki ball exploding all over your body. When it explodes visualize a flame around you. Ki Shield' ' Visualize a Ki ball in your tan tien now visualize it getting bigger and bigger. Keep doing this until it is so big, you are inside it. You can make it hollow for extra comfort. ' ' Ki beam' ' Put your hand out with your palm facing the target and create an ki ball inside of your wrist, flatten it out will your will power and visualization. Move it along to just inside your palm. Again, do this with your will power and visualization. Now visualize a beam of intese energy coming out from your palm and going through your target. Ki punch' ' Begin to feel out the ki in your body. Now let it flow in to the hand that is going to attack. Keep the ki inside of the hand. Once you have collected a sufficient amount of ki, start focusing behind your opponent. Focus on the space behing him. Then tell yourself you're going to punch that space. Attack and let out a shockwave of snow going through the opponent the instance you make contact. Ki Kick' ' Fill your leg with water and repeat the instructions for ki punch, replacing hand with foot. Intermediate Techniques Note: Some names of this techniques are from Dragon Ball, because that way people know better what they are doing. Also people who create this techniques wathced Dragon Ball and then try to copy with radical ki. '''Kamehameha Stand with your feet shoulder width apart and put your hands in a cupped shape to the side of you. Like you were doing a Ki ball to the side of you. When you think these syllables, do the thing next to it. (if you want you can say the syllables, it may help you concentrate. Ka: Visualize a mass of pure blue Ki in your tan-tien. Me: Move this to your palms. Do this by visualization and will power. Ha: Visualize the Ki flowing out of your palms and forming a ball in your cupped shaped hands. Me: Visualize the Ki ball getting more dense and bigger. Ha!: Thrust your hands forwards and visualize a gigantic beam with the Ki ball on the end of it emerging from your palms and zooming through your target. The "HAAA!!!" at the end is important, ki follows your breath, so make sure to yell "HAA!!" 'Masenko ' ' '''Stand with your feet shoulder width apart, place your most dominant hand over the other hand so the fingers of the most dominant hand go in between the fingers of the other hand. Place Ki in both palms and put your hands above your head then thrust your hands down towards your target and visualize a Ki beam coming out from the front palm. This should be like two Ki blasts in one because one palm is backing up the other. 'Multiple Ki Balls' Draw both hands back so that your right hand is next to your right ribcage(loading), and vice-versa. Create a ki ball in each hand. Thrust one hand foward and launch the ki ball at the opponent. As you draw it back, do the same thing with the other hand. While one hand is loading, quickly charge it back up with ki and create another ki ball. The object is to be able to quickly create ki balls in case of emergency. But you have to remember that the more ki balls you blast, the more energy you use, so the weaker the balls become. 'Ki weapon' Get a stick or a pole and hold it in your hands so it is vertical. Bring your Ki out of your tan tien and fill the stick or pole with Ki. Drop the solid weapon and you should now have a Ki version of the weapon you were holding. You can swing it about as you would normally do with a solid weapon. You must concentrate on it all the time, though, or else it will disappear. 'Burning knuckle''' Bring the fist you are going to punch with back and fill the fist with Ki. Do this until it is engulfed in a Ki flame, then punch your opponent and release the Ki in your fist as a blast. Keep your fist digging into your opponent. Keep pushing harder and harder, with the blast still going. Caution: This move may cause vomiting Advanced Techniques In progress Videos Sources -Temple of the radical ki -The Teachings of Ki -Ki Manipulation 101 Category:Ki